


Hot Yaoi

by transboyjakeenglish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyjakeenglish/pseuds/transboyjakeenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story its gay dont like dont read xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Yaoi

John was the shy kid. So nerdy with those glasses of his. The red to his blue was Cool Kid Dave Strider. He wore sunglasses all the time. The two aaaaalways hung out. Their kokoros were in sync. One day they were watching movies when John said  
"Dave." and hearts formed in his eyes.  
"Yeah" Dave responded, cooly.  
"My kokoro is going all doki doki..." John made a blushu. "No homo though."  
But then. Dave grabbed his hand.  
"D-Dave?" John stuttered.  
"Yes homo." Dave whispered and then they did a sex.

**Author's Note:**

> This was satire.


End file.
